La dama del caballero
by Caskett Namikaze
Summary: Cuando su familia es aniquilada por el clan Masen, Bella Swan jura vengarse. Es alta y delgada, se disfraza de muchacho, y afina sus habilidades con aras mortales. Un hombre que toma lo que quiere con cinismo, Edward Masen, nombra escudero al chico Isa . El imponente y brutalmente fuerte guerrero nunca imagina que su criado es otra persona / Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

_**La historia no me pertenece y los personajes tampoco. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y algunos de Jackie Ivie. La autora de esta obra es Jackie Ivie yo solo me encargo de adaptarla.**_

* * *

_**1310 d.C.**_

Los gritos cesaron a mediodía, quedando sólo los gemidos de los moribundos. Bella esperó, incluso entonces.

Sabía que la chusma de chicos jóvenes que la seguía estaba impaciente, y sabía por qué. Eso no le hizo dar la señal. Ni siquiera cuando observó que otros grupos descendían dejó sueltos a sus hombres. No había honor en despojar a un hombre moribundo de sus pertenencias. Los buitres de las otras granjas podían hacerlo. Bella no se pondría en marcha hasta que se impusiera la muerte.

Se echó la trenza castaña sobre el hombro, se agachó más detrás de las rocas y esperó a que los_ skelpies_ y los_ poucahs_ de leyenda se llevaran las almas y no dejaran nada que pudiera preocuparla. De las_ banshees_ ya se preocuparía más adelante, después de que la niebla los cubriera a todos. Bella se tragó el miedo, miró a los demás y silbó.

Los escoceses no tenían derecho a espadas, cinturones, puñales, dagas (conocidas como_ skeans_) u otros adornos, y un escocés muerto tampoco los necesitaba, aunque ella ponía el límite en arrancar los tartanes a los cadáveres. Tuvo que apartar la mirada, porque sus chicos no tenían tantos escrúpulos. El botín del campo que tenían delante mantendría calientes los hogares de los granjeros y les proporcionaría caza, porque pocos de ellos, o ninguno, sabía hacer nada con la espada aparte de afilarla para su amo inglés.

El trabajo era angustioso, y varias veces su estómago estuvo a punto de vaciarse de su contenido, pero Bella resistió, levantando una mano aquí, una faja allá, buscando anillos, brazaletes, amuletos, cuchillos, cualquier cosa de valor, antes de pasar al siguiente.

Salió la luna, proyectando luz a través de los hilos tenues de niebla, y Bella se estremeció en su kilt y su tartán. Se levantó la tela del _feile-breacan_ por donde colgaba contra sus tobillos y se tapó la cabeza. Era peligroso y lo sabía, porque unas piernas sin pelo y tan bien formadas como las suyas no podían pertenecer a un muchacho, por mucho ejercicio que hiciera. Pero eso no podía evitarse. Tenía las orejas frías y no quería que nadie viera a lo que se había visto reducido el último resto del clan Swan.

Había un cadáver enorme boca abajo en lo que había sido un matorral de cardos. El cuerpo del guerrero había aplastado el matorral y era fácil ver por qué. Morgan miró con los ojos entornados unas piernas que por el tamaño parecían troncos, unas caderas estrechas y unos hombros tan anchos que se olvidó de todo lo que no fuera una benigna apreciación femenina.

El hombre tenía una buena mata de cabellos cobrizos enmarañados sobre la cabeza. Bella no podía apreciar la longitud. Apenas podía distinguir el color de los cuadros. Aguzó la vista reflexionando. Aquélla había sido una batalla de clanes, una escaramuza, nada más y nada menos. Había apenas cincuenta muertos en el campo y ninguno llevaba una camisa tan finamente confeccionada, ni un kilt tan elegante, como el hombre que tenía frente a ella.

Bella le dio con la bota y, al no obtener respuesta, se arrodilló para darle la vuelta.

No tuvo tiempo de gritar porque unas manos que parecían de hierro le agarraron los tobillos y tiraron de ellos lanzando a Bella hacia atrás con una sacudida. A continuación el hombre se puso a cuatro patas, la montó a horcajadas y respiró como no podía respirar un muerto. Bella todavía no había recuperado el aliento y sabía que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y asustados. Sólo tenía la esperanza de que el tartán tapara su expresión.

—¿Robando a los muertos, muchacho? ¿No sabes que está penalizado?

La poca luz de la luna resaltaba una nariz bien formada en una cara lo bastante atractiva para hacer desvanecer a una doncella, y Bella no fue una excepción, al menos durante cuatro latidos. Después de eso se puso a patalear y a intentar deshacerse de él, arrastrándose fatigosamente hacia atrás para poner el máximo de terreno entre él y ella antes de atreverse a volver, ponerse de pie y correr.

Iba a por ella, evidentemente, y a Bella le parecía que no tenía herida ninguna parte del cuerpo mientras se alejaba a cuatro patas. Terrones de hierba y guijarros marcaron su avance, alejándose del campo de batalla y acercándose a las rocas en las que se había escondido antes. Bella se movió como una posesa hacia ellas y él la siguió todo el camino.

El tartán le dificultaba el avance. El pie de Bella pisó un extremo ajado y eso la detuvo, dándole un tirón al cuello. Volvió a dejarse caer, hiriéndose partes del cuerpo que no era la primera vez que se hería. Él se puso encima de ella inmediatamente, y el cinturón de las armas se le clavó en el estómago y los muslos que había creído fuertes cayeron sobre sus piernas, inmovilizándola. Bella lo mantuvo apartado con sus brazos endurecidos por el trabajo, pero sabía que no podría soportar su peso para siempre. Era demasiado macizo.

Los brazos empezaron a temblarle debido al peso. Después se le movieron incontrolablemente. Al fin su aguante cedió y él cayó sobre sus brazos doblados sin que tuviera que hacer el menor esfuerzo.

—¿Conoces el castigo y esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

Ahora moriría y ni siquiera sería la muerte de un guerrero. Bella cerró los ojos y se preparó para recibirla, porque él era demasiado pesado para permitirle siquiera respirar. Algo en él cambió y dejó de chasquear la lengua. Bella abrió los ojos, lo miró y pasó algo muy extraño. Casi como si se hubiera tomado un trago del mejor whisky Mactarvat en una mañana muy fría. Nunca estuvo segura, ni siquiera después, de lo que había sido.

—Eres débil como una mujer —dijo él finalmente—. No estás en forma para ser un joven. ¿A esto nos hemos visto reducidos?

Bella apretó los labios. Su padre y sus cuatro hermanos habían muerto en un campo de batalla como ése. No habían dejado absolutamente nada para Bella o para su hermana mayor, de veintiún años, Tanya, la arpía del pueblo. Robar a los muertos no era lo que quería hacer, pero obtenía los fondos necesarios para los granjeros, y los muchachos necesitaban que alguien los liderara. Los ancianos del pueblo necesitaban confiar en alguien, alguien a quien los muchachos pudieran seguir, alguien que no temiera a los_ poucahs,_ los_ skelpies _o las_ banshees._ Necesitaban a alguien a quien pudieran obligar a hacerlo, alguien que no tuviera a nadie a su cargo y a nadie que se encargara de ella. Los ancianos del pueblo necesitaban a alguien como ella para realizar la hazaña. Necesitaban a alguien a quien pudieran forzar. No la habían dejado elegir. Miró furiosa al hombre que tenía encima.

—Además estás flaquísimo. ¿Escasea la comida? ¿La caza? ¿Por eso robas a los muertos?

—Ya no pueden utilizar... sus bienes —jadeó en el espacio que le dejaba para respirar.

Él se rió, con una carcajada como un cañonazo, e, incluso con los pechos vendados, Bella sintió la reacción, como lanzas relampagueantes en las cimas de sus senos. Las vendas no lo disimularían y agradeció tener las manos aplastadas sobre esa parte del cuerpo. Concentró toda su energía en detener la reacción y se perdió el principio de las palabras de él.

—...tomar un escudero donde lo encuentre. ¿Sabes algo de caballos?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, más por incomprensión que como respuesta a su pregunta, aunque era lo mismo. Casi no sabía nada de animales como el caballo. Los granjeros pobres usaban sus propias piernas.

—Bien, pues estás a punto de aprender. Levántate. Si monto a horcajadas sobre alguien quiero estar seguro de que es una muchacha con curvas generosas, no un muchacho como un saco de huesos.

No esperó respuesta, se separó de ella y, antes de que pudiera respirar con comodidad, tiró de ella por el cinturón y la obligó a ponerse en pie.

La falta de aire era la culpable de que se balanceara, y Bella respiró a grandes bocanadas mientras él la miraba de arriba abajo. Estaba más que complacida de llegarle a los pómulos, y él no era un hombre bajo. Mediría metro noventa, como mínimo. Ella era muy alta para ser una moza. De hecho, era tan alta que nadie la tomaba por una muchacha, jamás. Al menos, no lo habían hecho desde que tenía diez años y perdió a todos los suyos en una escaramuza sangrienta con el clan más odiado de la tierra, y a partir de entonces cambió de género.

Ni siquiera los cabellos largos hasta la cintura, peinados en una trenza, la estigmatizaban con el sexo correcto, especialmente con los hombres bajos. Isabella reprimió una risita antes de que se le escapara. ¿Ese hombre quería que fuera su escudero? Era una cosa inaudita y completamente asombrosa. Sin duda tendría muchachos disponibles de su propio clan.

—Estos son los cuadros de Swan —dijo él, con un tono despreciativo en la voz—. Los reconocería en cualquier parte, aunque los lleves de cualquier manera y en harapos. No estás autorizado a llevarlos. No queda ningún Swan sobre la tierra. Mi clan se ocupó de ello.

Bella se ruborizó y sus pensamientos se detuvieron. Le temblaron las rodillas, porque sabía exactamente quién era él y por qué debería haber peleado como si los demonios del infierno la persiguieran. Pertenecía al clan más odiado de la tierra: los simpatizantes de los sajones, los traidores, los violadores, el clan de las tierras altas denominado Masen. Era un Masen. El descubrimiento tuvo en ella el raro efecto de que sus entrañas se ablandaran con una sensación gomosa que reconoció como miedo.

Después se le puso rígida la espalda y sus piernas volvieron a sostenerla. Supo que todas las plegarias que había recitado desde los diez años habían sido escuchadas. Ella, que había tenido tantas posibilidades de vengar la matanza de su familia como de volar, recibía aquel regalo. No, se la forzaba a la venganza. Se la arrastraba a entrar al servicio de un Masen y no había nadie a quien despreciara más.

Astillas de niebla le envolvieron las piernas, haciendo que pareciera que surgían sin piernas de la nada. Isabella lo miró y ordenó a su sangre que se calmara. No era más hembra que los muchachos a los que lideraba. Había matado todo lo que era femenino en ella hacía muchos años, ni siquiera se veía fastidiada muy a menudo por la más estúpida de las dolencias femeninas, el flujo menstrual. Sin embargo, todo lo que había matado hacía años corría por su sangre mientras lo miraba. Pero no tenía ninguna duda de lo que era.

Era demasiado guapo con diferencia, con los pómulos marcados, los labios carnosos, la barbilla hendida, los cabellos hasta los hombros y los ojos esmeraldas, con pestañas largas. También era corpulento... fornido y musculoso.

Pero también era un Masen. Tal vez no lo parecía, pero tenía debilidades y zonas vulnerables donde un puñal podía clavarse cuando no estuviera mirando. También demostraba la famosa estupidez de los Masen. Estaba pidiendo a su enemigo... no, estaba obligando a la única persona que había jurado perjudicarlo, que entrara en el círculo más íntimo de su vida. Era demasiado fuerte para que su mente lo absorbiera, y Isabella observó cómo cruzaba los brazos mientras él esperaba.

Tragó saliva y después se encogió de hombros.

—Abrigaba y me servía —respondió por fin, levantando la barbilla para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Probablemente lo robaste a un cadáver hace más de cinco o seis años. Deberías haber robado otro y cambiarlo. Hay cosas mejores en ese campo.

«Hace ocho años y nunca me lo cambiaré, bobo», pensó Bella. Entornó los ojos.

—Me gusta el color —contestó sin ninguna entonación especial. Se sintió muy orgullosa.

—¿Gris y negro deslucidos? El cielo nocturno tiene más color. Vamos. Tengo ropa de los Masen en mi tienda.

No vio la reacción de ella y probablemente fue mejor así. Sólo alargó un brazo y la empujó colina abajo. No le daba ninguna oportunidad de decir sí o no, y las dos veces que ella tropezó la empujó aún con más fuerza. Bella aguantó el tipo como pudo, se mordió la lengua y mantuvo el paso.

El campo de batalla estaba cubierto de neblina, envolviéndolo todo con un aire fantasmal que era desconcertante. Bella se santiguó rápidamente y vio que él lo había visto, pero no dijo nada. Agachó la cabeza y siguió el ritmo de él, trotando a su lado.

Si él se dio cuenta de los nervios de Bella al llegar junto al caballo, no lo demostró. Isabella miró al animal, vio que era más alto que ella y empezó a observarlo con lo que reconoció como un principio de respeto.

Se echó atrás cuando el hombre hizo chasquear la lengua, habló bajito y el caballo relinchó para responderle.

—No has venido a luchar —dijo ella.

Él la miró mientras ensillaba el animal.

—No —fue todo lo que dijo.

—Entonces ¿para qué?

La ignoró y se subió al caballo a fuerza de brazos, antes de pasar una pierna por encima de él. Bella lo observó hacerlo, se fijó en los músculos de los brazos y después en los de las piernas, y se tragó el exceso de humedad que tenía en la boca. Se dio cuenta de que no había visto un hombre tan atractivo en su vida.

Se sentía tan molesta como violenta con la reacción de su cuerpo. No le interesaban los asuntos femeninos. No le habían interesado en casi una década. Le interesaba vencer a todos con la honda, el arco y lanzando el puñal. Era especialmente competente cazando y por lo general tenía una ofrenda para la olla de la arpía. Ésa era la única razón por la que Tanya había tolerado que Bella no hubiera dicho más de cincuenta palabras a su hermana desde la muerte de la familia. Para ella, Tanya no era una Swan. Era una fresca que recibía a cualquier hombre entre sus piernas antes de robarle todo lo que podía.

Tanya no era precisamente simpática, pero sin duda era femenina. Bella era todo lo contrario: orgullosa, brusca y endurecida. Incluso Tanya la llamaba muchacho, aunque, más que ningún otro aldeano, conocía la verdad. Ya hacía años que había dejado de tomar el pelo a Bella por ello. Eso no las unió más porque no había nada en Isabella que fuera femenino. No le interesaba ningún hombre.

Sin duda no le interesaba ese hombre porque fuera guapo, corpulento y musculoso. Le interesaba porque ese hombre era su enemigo implacable.

—Dame la mano. —Acercó el caballo a ella y se inclinó.

—¿Para qué?

—Un buen escudero nunca cuestiona a su amo.

—Yo no he dicho que quisiera ser tu escudero —contestó Bella.

—Ni yo te lo he preguntado. La mano. ¿O prefieres que te la corten como castigo por robar a los muertos?

Ella le dio la mano. Tuvo que utilizar sus propios músculos para colocarse a horcajadas sobre el lomo del caballo, porque todo lo que el hombre Masen hizo fue levantarla y tirar de ella hacia su hombro, y después ordenar al animal que se pusiera en marcha. Bella tampoco supo cómo lo había hecho. Mantenía toda su atención puesta en no resbalar y caerse.

Tuvo que conformarse con agarrarse a la silla por los costados de sus caderas. Isabella nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre en su vida y jamás con un animal vivo entre las piernas. Se concentró en impedir que el material de su entrepierna la lastimara. Lo hizo tensando los músculos de los muslos y levantándose un poco por encima del lomo del animal. No era tan fácil como parecía. Se dio cuenta cuando la noche se hizo más oscura, las estrellas empezaron a aparecer en el cielo y los músculos de sus piernas comenzaron a protestar.

Al menos era alta y sus piernas eran casi tan largas como las de él, y no era tan incómodo como podría haber sido estar sentada con las piernas abiertas sobre un caballo.

—Deberías dormir un poco ahora que puedes —dijo el hombre.

—¿Dormir? ¿Dónde?

—Apóyate en mi espalda. Funciona.

—¿No te detendrás?

—Tengo enemigos. ¿Para qué iba a darles otra oportunidad?

—¿Otra?

—La batalla en ese campo no ha sido un encuentro social y no he salido de ella intacto.

—No se te ve ninguna señal —contestó Isabella.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—O sea que has mirado.

—No, sólo digo que te mueves demasiado ágilmente para estar herido —dijo ella.

—He recibido un golpe en la cabeza. Aún tengo que despejarme. Viajar de noche no es lo mejor para hacerlo. Te lo digo yo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

—Tengo enemigos, muchacho. Por todas partes.

Bella arqueó las cejas al oírlo y se apoyó en el caballo con el mínimo de ceremonia posible. Los músculos de los muslos le dolían como si fueran carbones ardientes y se dio cuenta de la futilidad del esfuerzo. Tendría que tolerar el balanceo del caballo.

Se puso rígida, se ordenó ignorar el movimiento y después bostezó. No fue tan difícil como había creído. De hecho era bastante agradable si no estaba pendiente de la masculinidad del hombre que tenía delante.

Volvió a bostezar.

—Me llamo Masen.

—Edward... —repitió Morgan. «Se llama Edward.» Casi se le escapó una risita sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Tú tienes nombre?

—Sí —contestó ella.

—¿Cuál?

—No es Edward—contestó ella con una risotada.

—¿Quieres que me invente uno para ti?

—Adelante —contestó ella.

—Isa.

Ella se sobresaltó.

—¿Cómo...?

—¿Ese es tu nombre de verdad? —preguntó él—. Qué curioso. Tengo un vasallo que se llama igual que mi caballo. Isa.

—No he dicho que quiera ser tu escudero.

—Lo harás. No te queda otro remedio. Tengo muchos sirvientes. Tengo tantos que empieza a ser un problema. Hay pocos que obedezcan, pocos que presten atención. Me han dicho que necesito estructura. No conozco la estructura. Pero mi madre siempre me dice que necesito estructura.

—¿Estructura? —Bella estaba más que despistada.

—Tengo una casa propia, más bien un viejo caserón que no quería nadie más. Tengo sirvientes para limpiarla, para defenderla y para encender fuegos. Tengo criadas rollizas para llevarme a la cama. Tengo sirvientes para comprar y vender, sirvientes para prepararme la comida y sirvientes para tocar música. No tengo ningún sirviente para mi caballo y mi persona. Bueno, tenía uno. El campo de batalla me lo ha arrebatado. Tú, que robas a los muertos, ocuparás su lugar.

—¿Eso es estructura?

—Probablemente necesito una esposa. No quería que me ataran a una esposa. ¿Sabes lo que significaría eso?

—No —contestó Isabella.

—Se acabó la buena vida. Las esposas no lo toleran.

—¿Cosas como criadas rollizas para calentarte la cama?

—Tienes una cara bonita para ser un muchacho. También te calentarían la tuya. Al menos, eso creo. ¿Has estado alguna vez con una mujer?

—No. —Bella no se rió, aunque la sorprendió mucho no hacerlo—. Pero yo no me llamo Edward.

—La estructura es la muerte de la buena vida. No necesito estructura. —Sus palabras empezaban a ser mal articuladas. Bella arqueó una ceja. No era difícil descubrir su punto flaco. Parecía que tenía un buen puñado—. ¿Tú necesitas estructura, Isa?

—No necesito nada ni a nadie —contestó Bella.

Él volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

—Es tarde, tengo un chichón en la cabeza y hablamos de estructura. Eres un escudero extraño, Isa. ¿Tienes apellido?

—No —contestó ella.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mis padres perdieron interés —contestó.

Él se rió.

—Apóyate en mí, muchacho.

—No es necesario —respondió ella, intentando encontrar un punto cómodo para su barbilla contra el cuello de él.

—No te lo digo para que estés cómodo.

—¿Qué? —Su cabeza debía de estar tan densa como el paisaje, porque no entendía nada. Isabella arrugó la cara.

—Me servirás de apoyo para la espalda. Inténtalo, muchacho.

Ella se echó hacia delante y tocó con la frente el espacio que había bajo del omóplato de él. Inmediatamente, él se apoyó con tanta fuerza que la hizo retroceder. Él volvió a incorporarse.

—Inténtalo de nuevo. Esta vez con un poco de fuerza. Sé que tienes bastante, a pesar de tu aspecto huesudo. Apóyate en mí.

Esta vez Bella se acurrucó contra la espalda de él y se preparó para sostener su peso, pero no lo sintió cuando él se recostó. Sólo cerró los ojos y se durmió.

El amanecer se manifestó en forma de rocío en todos los pelos de las piernas de Isabella, que se estremeció un momento y después abrió los ojos. Estaba rígida del cuello hasta los riñones y los muslos le dolían hasta las rodillas. Miró la parte de su cuerpo donde el kilt se había levantado mostrando claramente que, si se trataba de un varón, no estaba muy bien dotado. Parpadeó ante la visión. Volvió a parpadear. Cerró los ojos y se los frotó.

La visión no cambió.

Empujó con la frente al mismo tiempo que tiraba del tartán sobre sus rodillas, colocándolo entre ella y la silla. El gran cuerpo masculino que le había bloqueado el amanecer sólo se agitó hacia delante y después volvió atrás, apoyándose en el abdomen de ella.

_Tiene los ojos verdes._

La idea le vino mientras él la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos no sólo eran verdes, eran de un esmeralda intenso y brillando, profundos como los verdes pastos de escocia.

—¿Eres un_ kelpie_? —preguntó en tono amable.

—Me temo que no. Soy tu nuevo escudero, señor —contestó ella en tono altanero.

El ceño de él se arrugó aún más.

—¿Qué le pasó al otro?

—Murió en la batalla. Luchó como un valiente —contestó ella.

Vio cómo arrugaba aún más la cara.

—¿Qué batalla?

Sería más fácil contestar si no se estuviera apoyando en ella y empujándola al mismo tiempo hacia la cola del caballo.

—Por lo que yo sé, eran saqueadores que recibían su castigo.

—¿Saqueadores?

—Ladrones. Montañeses. Se llaman Killoren. ¿Son de tu familia?

—¿Saqueadores? —repitió.

—Creo que no se conformaban con robar ganado. Tenían que vengar un secuestro.

—¿Un secuestro?

—Killoren tenía una hermosa hija. Ya no está.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Se la llevaron?

—Se la llevaron y la tomaron, no sé si me explico.

—¿Quién?

—Los Mactarvat. Habitantes de las tierras bajas. Un gran clan. No tanto en bienes como en tierras, pero son muchos, eso sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Los Mactarvat destilan whisky. El mejor de la zona. No les gusta nada que les roben el whisky. No sabían que se llevaban a la hija de Killoren.

—Éste es el problema de este país. Demasiados clanes peleando entre ellos. Lo que necesitamos es... —Se calló y la miró—. ¿Eres lealista?

Morgan expresó su disgusto con el labio superior. El caballo contestó con un relincho.

—¿Parezco lealista?

—Eres el muchacho más flaco que he visto en mi vida, no te sobra un gramo de carne.

—Cuando acabes con tus cumplidos, ¿te importaría apartarte de mí un rato? Se me están durmiendo las piernas.

La mirada de él se volvió más dura.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Sobre tu caballo —contestó ella.

—Mi caballo —repitió él, afirmando sin preguntar—. ¿Estamos cerca de una tienda?

Bella miró a su alrededor. No sólo estaban cerca de una tienda, la estaban pisoteando. Miró los restos de palos, telas, utensilios de cocina y sonrió astutamente.

—Sí —respondió.

—Bien. Está bien entrenado. —Miró cómo se incorporaba en la silla agarrándose al asidero—. Me has mentido, muchacho. No estamos... cerca... —Le falló la voz mientras se posicionaba como para lanzarse al agua antes de caer de cabeza sobre los restos de su propio hogar.

Isabella casi dio rienda suelta a lo más parecido a una risa que había sentido en años, pero se reprimió. Estaban demasiado cerca de suelo inglés y tenía un Masen al que atormentar. Por ahora era suficiente con que estuviera cubierto de hollín hasta los pies.

Bella se deslizó torpemente del caballo, le dijo que no se moviera y se fue hacia los árboles para aliviarse. Cuando volvió, el caballo seguía en el mismo sitio y Edward Masen seguía encima del montón de ceniza, con una sonrisa en su atractiva cara y una letanía de ronquidos emergiendo de su boca. Bella puso cara de circunstancias, pensó por un momento en marcharse y después suspiró. No desperdiciaría aquel regalo. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había rezado por tener al poderoso Masen en sus manos. No pensaba desperdiciar la ocasión.

Disfrutaría haciendo que su vida fuera tan corta y miserable como él había hecho la de los Swan. Cogió el arco y una flecha y se marchó. Alguien debía procurar el alimento, y no sería él.

Encendió otra hoguera, y tenía una liebre asándose y un buen trago de whisky en el estómago cuando Edward Masen la obsequió con su mirada esmeralda. Ella no lo vio; sintió su atención por un cambio de los elementos, una llamarada de la hoguera, o tal vez fue un temblor de las hojas por encima de ellos. Lo miró desde su asiento sobre un tronco, donde una pequeña pila de astillas mostraban lo que había estado haciendo, y le sostuvo la mirada. No sabía que sería tan cálida como el whisky.

Bella no dijo una palabra mientras él parpadeaba, abría mucho los ojos y después levantaba la cabeza de la montaña de ceniza, estornudando un montón de la misma y tosiendo como si tuviera fiebre. Tuvo que arquear la espalda para sacarlo todo. Isabella lo observó un rato antes de seguir con su talla. Pero tuvo que apretar las mejillas hacia dentro para no reírse.

—¡Por las barbas de Cristo! ¿Qué diablos me ha sucedido?

—Has estado comiendo ceniza —contestó ella.

—¿Ceniza?

—Ceniza —insistió ella, mirándolo.

La hilaridad de su voz hizo que la mirara con dureza. Bella se tragó la burbuja de risas que tenía en la garganta. Le costó toda su compostura no reaccionar a los surcos negros de lágrimas que ensuciaban la cara de él.

—¿Cómo he acabado aquí?

—Te has caído.

—¿Caído?

—De la gran bestia de cuatro patas. —Hizo un gesto con el carámbano tallado—. Me has dicho que estaba bien entrenada. Yo no tengo nada que ver.

Él blasfemó, se levantó apoyándose en manos y pies y después se incorporó, sacudiéndose inútilmente la capa del polvo que llevaba encima.

—¿Me caigo sobre una hoguera y me dejas ahí?

—No podía moverte. Deberías haberte buscado un escudero más robusto. O eso, o comer menos.

Él la miró con rabia, con los ojos brillantes bajo la cara blanca de ceniza, y Bella reprimió un escalofrío. No pensaba dejarse asustar por él.

—Haz algo útil y encuéntrame otro tartán.

—Ya he hecho cosas útiles. He cazado una liebre para tu cena, he encendido una hoguera para asarla y he tallado un juguete para regalar a la siguiente muchacha rolliza que se meta en tu cama.

Ahora él se había puesto en jarras. No parecía divertido. Isabella sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. No hizo caso. Lo miró con total indiferencia.

—También tengo un tartán para ti.

—Me gusta el mío —contestó ella—y no he dicho que me lo cambiaría sólo para complacerte.

—Te cambiarás y me ayudarás a cambiarme, y vas a hacerlo deprisa.

—No me digas —contestó ella, y tuvo que ignorar que se había movido y cómo lo había hecho. Para ser tan corpulento, no era fácil seguir sus movimientos. Bella entornó los ojos y lo estudió. Estaba entrenado para moverse deprisa y sin llamar la atención, como ella. No le había visto hacerlo.

—Ve a buscar kilts limpios. No tendré los cuadros Swan en mi campamento. Mi clan me colgaría de los pulgares.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Vas a buscar los kilts o tendré que obligarte a hacerlo?

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? —Levantó el carámbano para inspeccionarlo, girándolo de un lado y del otro antes de volver a mirarlo. No le hacía gracia cuando no lo tenía localizado.

—Con la fuerza bruta —contestó él desde detrás de la oreja izquierda de Bella, antes de agarrarla por el cinturón y levantarla del suelo.

Isabella patinó en el suelo y por la ceniza donde había estado él, y las rodillas se llevaron la peor parte. Pero se puso rápidamente en pie y sacó los nueve puñales escondidos en los calcetines. Los tenía agarrados por la hoja cuando volvió a enfrentarse a él, agachándose ligeramente al mirarlo.

—¿Ésa es tu respuesta? ¿Palillos? —Señaló las hojas de puñal que sobresalían entre sus dedos.

Le lanzó uno justo en el centro de la fíbula de los Masen y él se echó ligeramente atrás mientras el ojo de dragón que había atravesado temblaba.

—Buen tiro —la provocó, avanzando un paso hacia ella.

Lanzó dos más al mismo sitio exacto, donde ahora tenía tres, como un cojín de alfileres sobresaliendo de su pecho. Él mostró un poco más de respeto y se agachó a medias, aunque no tanto como ella.

—Necesitas una hoja más grande para detener a un Masen, muchacho. Tu anterior amo debería habértelo enseñado.

La respuesta de ella fue tres lanzamientos rápidos, que dejaron los tres puñales clavados en las empuñaduras del cinturón de él. El siguiente se clavó en la bolsita de piel del kilt, donde se inició un reguero oscuro.

—Ese whisky que has vertido es bueno —dijo él—. El castigo no será tan indulgente como un baño y un cambio de ropa. Puede que quiera usar la correa sobre ese cuerpo escuálido tuyo.

—Aparta, Masen —dijo ella, haciendo girar los dos últimos puñales entre los dedos, cada uno en una mano.

—¿Por qué? No me has dado ninguna razón. Un tonto puede lanzar puñales y no conseguir ni arañar a su enemigo. Sólo te quedan dos. ¿Piensas afeitarme con el próximo?

—Si hubiera querido tu sangre, estarías sangrando —contestó ella.

—Y los cerdos volarían —respondió él.

El puñal que se ganó por su respuesta le rebanó la orla del calcetín. El siguiente cortó la del otro.

Edward se miró las piernas, después levantó la cabeza. Isabella vio que abría mucho los ojos mirando los tres puñales que ella había sacado de la parte trasera del cinturón. Los hizo girar, uno en la mano derecha, dos en la izquierda. Vio que le observaba las manos.

No quería hacerle daño. No quería hacerle sangrar. Todavía no. Sabía perfectamente que los puñales no detendrían a un hombre de su corpulencia, a menos que le diera en un órgano vital o tuviera tiempo para dejarlo sangrar hasta morir. La habría estrangulado antes de que eso sucediera.

Bella siempre había sido respetada por su habilidad con los puñales. Nunca había necesitado los nueve puñales que llevaba en los calcetines. Nunca había tenido que recurrir a los últimos tres del cinturón. Ella y Masen empezaron a dibujar círculos, con la liebre asándose entre ellos. No estaba tan despreocupado como fingía, porque una capa fina de sudor empezaba a abrirse paso entre la ceniza de su cara.

—¿Estás dispuesto a dejarlo e ir a buscar mi kilt? —preguntó.

El puñal pasó silbando entre los cabellos, junto a su oreja, llevándose un mechón. Él no se arredró. Bella era la que tenía las palmas sudorosas.

—¿Y el tuyo? —continuó—. Anhelo verte bien vestido, con mis colores verde y azul. Es una gran combinación, de la que no necesitas esconderte. A las muchachas también les gusta.

Los cabellos detrás de su otra oreja recibieron el mismo afeitado. Bella empezó a sudar también. Sabía que sólo le quedaba un puñal. Nunca la habían puesto tan a prueba. La hoja estaba resbalosa por la humedad de su palma y le costaba sostenerla. Pero no se le notaba.

Él sonrió y, entre los surcos de ceniza, su cara tenía un aspecto horrible. Isabella tragó saliva.

—Estaba buscando un buen barbero. De haber conocido tus habilidades, me habría cortado el pelo antes.

—¿Estás tan bien dotado entre tus piernas, Masen, que te ríes de mí?

—¿Reírme de ti? No vales el tiempo que me llevaría. Sólo te queda una oportunidad, muchacho. Yo de ti no volvería a errar. Tengo un montón de ceniza que limpiar, tengo que ponerme un kilt limpio, tengo una sabrosa liebre asada para comer y medio, no... —Miró la bolsita de piel que seguía vaciándose sobre su ropa cubierta de ceniza, dejando un surco oscuro. Después volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos podrían haber sido agujeros negros por la emoción que mostraban desde su cara blanca de ceniza—... mejor dicho, un tercio de mi whisky. Aparta la hoja y ayúdame. Te concederé este poco de clemencia. No te gustará la alternativa. Baja tu palillo.

Bella siguió con el puñal en la mano. No pensaba soltarlo tan fácilmente. Tenía que elegir el blanco. Sólo había uno que lo abatiría sin matarlo. Le daba miedo pensarlo. Si era pequeño, o no daba en el punto vital, estaba muerta. Y si daba en el punto vital, también estaba muerta.

Edward arqueó las cejas.

—¿Te cuesta decidirte? ¿Un lanzador de cuchillos tan bueno como tú? Venga, muchacho, aparta el cuchillo. Los dos cambiaremos nuestras sucias vestiduras y nos pondremos ropa limpia. Evidentemente haremos trizas esa ropa Swan y...

El último puñal atravesó el kilt entre los muslos, rasgando la tela, y con un ruido sordo dio en el tronco que había detrás de él. Isabella le oyó rugir y no era de dolor. Ya estaba saltando obstáculos y esquivando árboles para huir de él.

«Maldito seas por tenerla pequeña», pensó.

Bella era rápida. Era ligera. Podía moverse rápidamente y tenía experiencia, aunque el sol ya estaba bajando y él había montado su tienda destrozada cerca de unos troncos caídos. También había acampado muy cerca de un curso de agua y la niebla que traía no estaba lejos. Si podía mantenerlo alejado hasta entonces, podría esconderse fácilmente.

Se detuvo, sintonizando inmediatamente con el bosque que la rodeaba, y no oyó nada. Tampoco sintió el empujón. Sólo supo que se había golpeado la frente contra un árbol antes de que él la agarrara por el cuello de la blusa con una mano y la levantara del suelo sacudiéndola. Isabella lo miró con expresión atónita, no porque fuera capaz de levantarla con un solo brazo, sino porque los oídos todavía le zumbaban del golpe que había recibido.

Después sintió que se ahogaba cuando él la sumergió en el agua y la sostuvo en el fondo del riachuelo. Antes de que perdiera la conciencia y tragara agua, la levantó, sacudiéndola hasta que la cabeza le vibraba, y volvió a sumergirla otra vez. Al tercer remojón Bella tenía el estómago lleno de agua y ya estaba tosiendo, y eso no fue suficiente para él.

A la quinta vez, Morgan olvidó coger aire y se quedó quieta en el fondo del riachuelo, arañándose la cara con los guijarros y dejándose cubrir por el musgo. Iba a morir, y todo porque había sido tan estúpida de no lanzar un cuchillo mortal contra su enemigo cuando había podido.

Ya veía lucecitas brillantes a través de los párpados cuando él finalmente la levantó y la mantuvo apartada con un brazo, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Bella se preguntó por qué se había vuelto tan brillante y tuvo ocasión de ver puntos negros flotando en su visión antes de recuperar la normalidad. No había nada normal en el oscuro odio que emanaba de los ojos de él, mirándola por todas las grietas secretas en las que se había ocultado.

Volvió a blasfemar y se fue hacia la orilla, arrastrándola con él. Tenía el torso de ella atrapado entre sus muslos y eso era el final. Ya no podía luchar. Ni hablar. Vio el brillo de un cuchillo y cerró los ojos.

—¡Abre los ojos y enfréntate a tu castigo, Isa!

Tenía una mano cerrada alrededor de su cuello, apretaba un brazo contra su pecho y en la otra mano tenía un puñal que hacía que las dagas de Bella parecieran palillos, como había dicho él. Bella sintió el escozor de las lágrimas y se odió a sí misma por tal debilidad, mientras le resbalaban de los ojos, que ni siquiera eran capaces de parpadear.

—¿Lágrimas? ¿Lloras como una mujer, ahora?

—Mátame de una vez y acabemos —gruñó.

—Por mucho que me apetezca, no te mataré. Es difícil encontrar un buen escudero escocés. Más difícil aún un luchador escocés, sobre todo uno tan bueno con el puñal como tú. Sólo voy a darte una cata de tu propia medicina.

—¡No! —Gritó, mientras él le cogía la trenza para levantarla. Sintió el frío del acero en la piel.

—¿Esta madeja de pelo?

Estaba cortándolo con su hoja, y Bella empezó a sollozar y temblar. Era lo único que le quedaba de su infancia y lo único que la señalaba como lo que era, una mujer. Morgan se odió otra vez por ello.

—Por favor —susurró.

Él dejó de cortar. Bella contuvo la respiración.

—¿Es tan importante para ti?

Ella asintió.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —susurró ella.

—Es demasiado largo. Te molestará. Si se te suelta durante el combate estás perdido.

—No se suelta —contestó ella.

—El mío no crece más allá de la mitad de la espalda.

—Yo no soy tú —contestó Bella.

—Si te dejo conservar la trenza, ¿me obedecerás? ¿Serás mi escudero en todos los sentidos? ¿Me guardarás las espaldas y te ocuparás de mi persona sin protestar?

Bella tragó saliva con la garganta muy dolorida, demasiado cerrada y demasiado seca.

—Córtala y acaba de una vez —respondió, cerrando los ojos a todo lo que se había ocultado a sí misma, y esperó a que lo hiciera. Pero sus lágrimas estaban cesando y la mujer que había intentado destruir en ella era la que sollozaba. Se dijo a sí misma que eran sólo cabellos. Volverían a crecer. Era una estupidez conservar algo sólo porque su madre, en otra vida, había tenido unos cabellos iguales. Pero nada de lo que se decía a sí misma funcionaba.

Él la apartó de un empujón.

—Quítate esa ropa Swan. Tengo un kilt para ti. Si no estás desvestido, limpio y esperando cuando vuelva, te cortaré algo más que la trenza. ¿Entendido?

Ella ya se estaba quitando el tartán.

* * *

**¿Y bien?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**La historia no me pertenece y los personajes tampoco. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y algunos de Jackie Ivie. La autora de esta obra es Jackie Ivie yo solo me encargo de adaptarla.**_

* * *

Bella no perdió el tiempo retozando en el agua, pero nunca lo hacía. Actuó con una rapidez brutal, porque sin su justillo hasta el muslo, las mangas largas y los metros de tartán alrededor del cuerpo a modo de kilt y capa, el llamado feile-breacan, parecía exactamente lo que era: una mujer esbelta. Salió corriendo del agua para esconderse detrás de un árbol y lo esperó.

Estuvo a punto de no llegar a tiempo y el disgusto de él al encontrarla fuera del agua fue evidente.

—Isa, muchacho. Si tengo que perseguirte...

Se calló al ver el montón de ropa Masen en la orilla.

Bella vio que la echaba al agua de una patada, como si fuera demasiado asquerosa para tocarla. Cerró los ojos para no ver la profanación, antes de ponerse a correr por el borde del bosque para seguirla, observando cómo el fardo negro empapado se alejaba con la corriente.

—Le has sacado todo el jugo, muchacho. No debes entristecerte por ese harapo.

Bella vio cómo gritaba por encima del hombro y supo que ése era el momento. Era tan buena como Zander cambiando de posición.

También era una excelente nadadora. Cualquier cosa que pudiera llevar a cabo un muchacho, ella podía hacerla mejor. Estaba bajo el agua y buceaba hacia donde la ropa Swan se había hundido antes de que él dijera una sola palabra.

—...te servirán mejor mis colores. No necesitarás ocultarlos.

Tienes más razones para lucirlos con alegría.

Bella le oyó al emerger a la superficie. No sabía qué más había dicho. Tenía una visión clara de dónde estaba Edward, todavía hablando por encima del hombro, mientras nadaba hacia un punto de la orilla más abajo de donde estaba él. Estaría a la vista un momento, pero no se podía evitar. Rezó una rápida plegaria para que continuara ignorante de su posición antes de arriesgarse a salir.

—Más de una muchacha se ha desvanecido al ver los cuadros Masen. Es un color muy hermoso, vibrante y lleno de vida. No como ese gris oscuro y feo de los Swan. Además, el tejido es más suave, el hilo más denso y el trenzado está hecho por manos más habilidosas. No puedes perder, ¿entendido?

Bella salió del agua y se escondió detrás de la cortina de matorrales mientras él seguía hablando. Se arrodilló para escurrir el kilt cerca del suelo, impidiendo que las gotas hicieran ruido. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo evidente.

No podría llevarlo con ella. Al menos no todo.

Por primera vez en ocho años, no podría lucir los colores de su clan. La certeza la hizo temblar. Reprimió el temblor. Tal vez se vería obligada a lucir los colores del enemigo por fuera, pero conservaría un pedazo de tela Swan cerca de su corazón.

Fingiría que era uno de ellos. Se dijo a sí misma que desfilaría con piel de leopardo y joyas si con ello obtenía la justicia que buscaba. Después ya se mandaría tejer otro traje Swan. Sus antepasados tendrían que conformarse con eso.

Bella pasó los dedos por un borde de la tela buscando un punto especialmente flojo. Anhelaba tener uno de sus puñales. El agua había vuelto la tela resistente al desgarro. Encontró un punto deshilachado y le hincó los dientes.

—Además, con esa ropa se te etiquetaría como simpatizante de los Swan. Ningún hombre vivo desea ese título. Se le estigmatizaría como un cobarde.

Bella mordió con fuerza la tela para que no se le escapara un grito de odio y de rabia. En ese momento deseaba tener un puñal por una razón diferente. No erraría el punto vital. El sonido del desgarro fue mínimo, pero vio que él volvía la cabeza en su dirección. Parecía tener un oído excelente. Tendría que recordarlo. Se guardó el pedazo de tela cortado en la mano y se colocó en cuclillas. No era mucho, pero serviría. Utilizó el follaje para avanzar por la orilla, acercándose a donde estaba él.

—Sal de tu escondite, muchacho. Esto es una tontería. Tienes un traje Masen que ponerte y un amo al que servir.

Bella le sacó la lengua.

—¿Por qué te escondes, si se puede saber? Ya no te castigaré más. No hay necesidad.

—No estoy escondido —contestó por fin, desde un punto detrás de él.

Se fijó en que él no parecía sorprendido de oírla en esa posición.

—¿Estás escondido en el bosque, eh?

—Necesito intimidad, y tú lo llamas esconderse —dijo ella al aire como si fuera su público. Sabía que eso explicaría no sólo su ausencia, sino su sigilo. Vio cómo lo asimilaba.

Se rió.

—¿Eres tímido?

—A veces —contestó ella—. Esta vez es una de ellas.

—Bien, si a mí me hubieran concedido un cuerpo tan escuálido como el que te ha dado el Señor, también me escondería. Las chicas deben de correr al ver tu trasero blanco.

—No lo sé. Nunca lo he probado.

—Búscate una muchacha gorda. Son más fáciles de atrapar.

Se reía de su propia broma mientras se sentaba para quitarse las botas. Bella se volvió. No se arriesgaría a que la viera hasta que estuviera en el agua y todavía tenía que deshacerse la trenza y comprobar los daños. Había visto bastantes varones casi desnudos para que lo que él pudiera mostrar no le interesara, aparte de permitirle calibrar a su contrincante.

Se deshizo la trenza, se recogió un puñado de cabellos esquilados de la nuca y volvió a trenzarlo antes de oírle chapotear. Lo miró. Con una ojeada vio que se había sumergido bajo el agua. Bella se arriesgó, cogió la pila más pequeña y volvió al abrigo de los árboles a vestirse.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a lanzar cuchillos, muchacho? —gritó él por encima del hombro.

—¿Aprender qué? —contestó ella—. He fallado.

Estaba escurriendo la ropa interior con la misma furia que tenía en el gesto de la boca. No podía ponérsela mojada, así que se la ató con un nudo a la rodilla para que se secara mejor. Aseguró el cuadrado de tela Swan debajo. Después se incorporó y levantó la túnica interior de hilo fino que había cogido. Se la pasó por la cabeza, apartó la trenza y disfrutó de la sensación instantánea de la suave tela finamente tejida contra su piel desnuda por primera vez en su vida. Bella pasó un dedo por el dobladillo, que le llegaba hasta medio muslo. Incluso allí, notó los puntos perfectamente cosidos. «¿Le da esta ropa a un sirviente?», se maravilló, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Tienes la mejor puntería que he visto en mi vida. Fallado, dice. Fallado. Tengo un puñal clavado en todas mis empuñaduras y las dos borlan de los calcetines cortadas. Fallado.

Bella reprimió una sonrisa antes de que Masen sumergiera la cabeza bajo el agua otra vez para aclararse los cabellos, y entonces lo hizo. Él no había mostrado ni un atisbo de respeto antes. Debió de darse cuenta de que era comedia. El hombre podía tenerla pequeña, pero no le faltaba valor, decidió. Provocar a alguien para que lanzara cuchillos hasta que no le quedara ni uno exigía más valor del que creía poseer ella. Ésa fue otra información interesante que guardó en su memoria.

Se puso la camisa que le había dado, se la abotonó hasta la barbilla y al hacerlo reconoció que estaba hecha de una tela fina. Además le quedaba bien y le tapaba hasta la entrepierna, mientras una largura equivalente de tela caía por detrás cubriéndole las nalgas. Bella se pasó las manos por los bordes de las mangas, doblándolas.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde aprendiste? —preguntó.

Ella lo miró. El calor del agua había creado una neblina opaca en el ambiente que planeaba justo por encima de ellos, y le vio la cabeza como si no tuviera cuerpo. Después vio un brazo, otro brazo y finalmente ambos mientras se lavaba.

—Puede que aprendiera yo solo y puede que no —contestó a la figura fantasmal que veía.

—¿Qué tal eres con el arco?

El kilt que le había dado era de la tela más agradable y bien tejida que había visto jamás, y Bella la acarició con las manos.

Estaba hecho de unos hilos de lana tan finamente cardados que podía apretarla toda en la mano y era más fina que su trenza.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Me gusta conocer a mi gente. Tienes talento. Quiero saber hasta qué punto. Puede serme útil en el futuro.

Fue una buena cosa que ella no pudiera ver dónde había ido mientras decía eso. «¡Qué arrogancia!», pensó. Entonces se acordó. Era un Masen. Su arrogancia era legendaria: el mundo existía para que lo pisaran y lo tomaran. Se tragó la rápida réplica. Hasta que recuperara sus puñales o cualquier arma, en realidad tendría que morderse la lengua. No le gustaba su uso de la fuerza bruta.

—No sirvo para el arco —contestó.

—Lástima —fue la respuesta.

Bella se puso el cinturón que él le había dejado. Aunque estaba demasiado oscuro para saberlo con seguridad, por su grosor sentía que estaba hecho con un cuero caro. Lo acarició con los dedos en toda su longitud, tocando las tensas puntadas. No tenía puntos flojos, a diferencia del suyo, de cuero crudo trenzado. Se lo ató a la cintura, sacudiendo la cabeza al dejarlo caer sobre la cadera. Probablemente era mejor así. Una cintura como la suya no era de muchacho.

—¿Qué tal con el hacha? —preguntó él.

—Apenas las he tocado —contestó ella.

—No me sorprende. Esas armas no eran legales hasta hace muy poco, y eso gracias a nuestro nuevo rey. ¿De dónde sacaste tus puñales?

—Los encargué y los pagué con un trueque —dijo.

—¿Con cosas que robaste a los muertos?

—Los gané con mi habilidad, no robando.

—¿No los robaste a los muertos?

—¿Qué escocés muerto tendría un arma? ¿No acabas de decirme que no eran legales hasta hace muy poco?

—Tienes una lengua muy larga, muchacho. Responde con claridad. Ese campo de batalla probablemente estaba repleto de armas escocesas, legales o no. ¿Sino, para qué ibas a comandar a un grupo de muchachos por aquel lugar?

Bella tragó saliva, sorprendida. Era más listo de lo que había supuesto, mucho más listo. Levantó los calcetines largos hasta la pantorrilla que le había dado y se los puso, y después se sentó para ponerse las botas que él le había traído. Le extrañó ver que le iban casi perfectas. Nunca le había ocurrido eso. Las botas que podía permitirse siempre estaban llenas de agujeros, gastadas, sin forma, y siempre le venían estrechas. Su anterior escudero debía de ser un muchacho grandote. Se miró los pies, separó los dedos e hizo lo que pudo para no mostrar su alegría.

—¿Te diste cuenta? —preguntó, finalmente.

—Me habían dado en la cabeza. Pero mis ojos veían perfectamente.

—Entonces debiste de ver que no robé nada. No le robo a nadie, ni vivo ni muerto.

Eso detuvo su interrogatorio un rato y Bella esperó en vano una respuesta. Lo único que oyó fue el gorgoteo del agua del arroyo donde él estaba metido.

—Supongo que eso podría ser cierto —dijo.

Bella se puso tensa y tuvo que morderse la lengua. Estaba aguantando todas las ofensas que un Swan podía soportar sin vengarse. El hecho de que se las hiciera un Masen lo hacía más difícil de tragar y olvidar.

—Es verdad. ¿Qué razón tendría para mentir?

—La misma que te sirve para mentirme sobre tus otros talentos.

Bella intentó penetrar en la niebla tras la que se escondía él.

Después se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco he mentido sobre eso.

—A mi carcaj le falta sólo una flecha y la liebre que se está asando no la ha recibido. Además, no sería suficiente ni para tu escuálido estómago. Lo sabías y fuiste a por caza mayor. Sólo te llevaste una flecha para hacerlo porque no necesitabas más. Dime que me equivoco.

«No era sólo listo. Era muy listo», pensó. Debía intentar no olvidarlo, por encima de todo. Se aclaró la garganta y lanzó un insulto para cambiar de tema.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí metido hasta que te arrugues como una pasa? Aunque con lo pequeña que debes de tenerla, no te costará mucho.

—¿Estás insinuando algo con eso? —preguntó él en un tono de voz más bajo que antes.

Ella sonrió.

—Sí —contestó—. Y no sin causa. Apunté bien y con precisión con mi último cuchillo. No le di a nada. Será que no tienes nada.

Se oyó una risotada, un chapoteo y Morgan esperó.

—Piensa lo que quieras, muchacho. Las mozas no tienen ninguna queja.

Bella levantó los ojos al cielo. Era un Masen. ¡Claro que no tenían queja al meterse en la cama con un premio tan valioso!

Tendría que retirar lo que había pensado antes, que era un tipo listo.

—Entonces tal vez deberías llevarte mozas más experimentadas a la cama. No serían tan fáciles de complacer, creo.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer tamaña estupidez? Cuando meto a una moza en mi cama, es para que aprenda. No quiero que la incompetencia de otro hombre me estropee la diversión. A mí me gusta educar a mis mujeres. Dame una doncella cada día y te devolveré una cortesana.

—Con tantos requisitos debes de tener problemas para encontrar y mantener criadas que te calienten la cama —contestó ella con desprecio.

—No. Mi lecho les parece acogedor y agradable. Nunca he oído una queja. Las tengo hasta que ya no me son útiles. O hasta que paren un bastardo.

—¿Has engendrado bastardos? —preguntó ella, con voz atónita.

—Todavía no. Soy cuidadoso con mi semilla.

Bella no tenía una respuesta que pudiera decir en voz alta. Ni siquiera sabía de qué estaba hablando, aunque se lo imaginaba con bastante precisión.

—No te preocupes, muchacho, el mundo está lleno de mozas. También habrá para ti, aunque no tendrás mucho éxito hasta que te cambie la voz y te salga un poco de pelo en ese torso tan escuálido.

Bella se estaba atragantando, pero gracias a Dios no emitió ningún sonido.

—Ya está bien. Esta conversación me provoca una respuesta y no hay mujer a mano con quien usarla. Mejor que lo sepas, muchacho. No tengo mucha paciencia, he perdido casi todo mi whisky, tengo la cabeza como si quisiera apartarse de mi cuello y pinchos que hay que arrancar. ¿Deseas mantener ocultos tus talentos? Tú verás. Los descubriré tarde o temprano, aunque, si fuera tú, no volvería a ponerme a prueba.

El cuerpo fantasmal no parecía tener sustancia y menos aún la voz amenazadora que utilizaba. Morgan tragó saliva.

—No te estaba poniendo a prueba —contestó en un tono tenso que no parecía el de ella. Extendió la capa y buscó un punto para empezar a colocársela en la cintura. La capa se dobló y la envolvió tan ricamente como había sospechado. Bella se la ató a la cintura, doblando la tela por delante hasta la mitad.

Después, la juntó femando pliegues en la espalda, antes de volver a llevarla hacia delante para pasar el extremo largo por debajo del cinturón. Le sobraba bastante para pasársela por el hombro izquierdo, asegurarla por la parte trasera del cinturón y dejar una capa corta caída por encima de las piernas. Giró la cabeza para comprobar la longitud y notó con satisfacción que le rozaba las pantorrillas, exactamente como debía de ser.

—No me estabas poniendo a prueba, te estabas exhibiendo. Por fuerza. Si no, me habrías matado. Pásame una toalla.

Ella frunció el ceño, pensando primero en cuán ciertas eran sus palabras y después en la facilidad con que le daba órdenes.

Después levantó la cabeza. Se le abrió la boca de asombro. El asombro fue lo que la dejó inmóvil viéndole avanzar hacia ella entre la niebla y el follaje; no se parecía a ningún varón de los que había visto en su vida.

Edward Masen era viril, sano, armónico, musculoso y enorme. Por todas partes. Incluso saliendo de un riachuelo de agua helada al aire frío estaba impresionante, y no era pequeño en absoluto.

Bella olvidó tragarse la humedad que se había formado instantáneamente en su boca y estuvo a punto de atragantarse antes de cerrar la boca y después los ojos.

—Vaya, hay que ver... —dijo él—, vestido con el traje Masen y a punto de hacer latir el corazón de un buen número de doncellas con tu elegancia. Tus piernas necesitan algo más de músculo y tus brazos parecen ramitas, pero tu cara tiene buenos rasgos. De niño, pero al mismo tiempo viriles. Las mozas se volverán locas por ti. Les gustan los hombres novicios.

Le dio un empujón y ella se apartó dos pasos con el impulso antes de abrir los ojos y mirarlo.

—Pareces lo bastante listo para ser mi escudero y veo que llevas el tartán adecuado. Una mejora notable.

—¿Cómo pude fallar? —susurró, sin pensarlo.

Esta vez su risotada no estaba envuelta en la niebla y Bella sintió un calor inesperado que sabía que era rubor, y ella nunca se ruborizaba. Nunca. Ruborizarse era para las jovencitas, para las doncellas vírgenes, no para ella, y por supuesto no era la respuesta al hombre que tenía delante.

—Llevo un taparrabos —contestó él—. Me lo pongo primero... o me lo pondré, cuando esté seco.

—¿Un... qué? —No podía seguir hablando con él mientras se mostrara tan informal con su desnudez, y ella era consciente de todas las partes de su propio cuerpo. El sol no estaba bastante bajo para esconder nada de eso.

—Tráeme la toalla. Trae también mi ropa. Te enseñaré lo que es un taparrabos. Un buen escudero se adelanta a las necesidades de su amo y no necesita que lo apremien —dijo amablemente.

—No he aceptado ser tu escudero —repitió ella.

—¿Te apetece otro bañito?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que serás mi escudero.

—No te juraré lealtad —contestó ella, levantando la barbilla, aunque no le miraba a los ojos. Parecía más seguro concentrarse en los abedules de detrás.

—Ahora tal vez no, pero llegará un día en que lo harás.

—Nunca. —Bella apretó los dientes y se movió para mirarlo. Le resultó muy difícil, y no se atrevió a preguntarse el porqué. Lo único que sabía era que temblaba del esfuerzo que suponía sostenerle la mirada.

Él suspiró.

—Empezaremos tu formación con algunas cosas básicas. Servir a tu señor. Él te ha pedido la toalla, pero como le has dejado mojado en pleno aire nocturno, ya no la necesita para nada. Tráele su ropa, entonces. Ahora.

—¿Y si me niego?

—¿Por qué crees que te he dejado conservar los cabellos? —se acercó un poco más para preguntarlo y Bella palideció. Esperó que su rubor pasara tan desapercibido como antes—. Sigues deseando tenerlo mañana, supongo.

Bella se volvió y fue hasta la pila de ropa. No sabía qué le pasaba. Quería conservar su trenza, sí, pero ¿a qué precio? ¿Su propio respeto? Recogió la ropa con un gesto maligno. Se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de él si ella misma se cortaba la trenza mientras él dormía, pero sabía que no lo haría.

Se suponía que debía atormentarlo, ponerlo en peligro con sus habilidades, y estaba fracasando miserablemente. No sólo no estaba impresionado con su precisión en el tiro de puñales, sino que lo utilizaba como pretexto contra ella. Para más ofensa, ¡la consideraba un muchacho viril! Lágrimas de rabia le humedecieron los ojos cuando volvió con él y tiró la ropa al suelo, a sus pies: rabia por sus propios pensamientos. ¡Quería que la considerara un muchacho viril! ¿Qué duende de los bosques le estaba sorbiendo la voluntad?

—Esto es un taparrabos.

Él sacó una tela de lino blanco y sostuvo un extremo sobre su cadera derecha. Morgan intentó fingir más interés en lo que le mostraba que en lo que estaba exhibiendo para ella. También se había calentado y eso había tenido un efecto de aumento sobre... todo. Se obligó a no mirarle más que las manos y no oyó una sola palabra de su discurso por culpa de sus propias pulsaciones.

Se envolvió la cintura con la tela, después la dejó más suelta, la pasó por delante, entre las piernas y hacia atrás. A continuación, la llevó hacia la cadera izquierda, la bajó por la otra pierna y hacia atrás. Acabó en la cadera derecha, donde ató los dos extremos. No dejó nada al aire que ella hubiera podido ensartar con su hoja. Morgan miró el producto terminado.

—Esto no es muy escocés —dijo por fin.

—Es cierto. Tampoco es muy viril para algunos escoceses.

—¿Lo llevan otros señores?

—No lo sé. Ni me importa.

—¿En serio?

Él la miró y el corazón de Bella se le bajó al estómago. Estuvo a punto de llevarse una mano al pecho para detenerlo. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Ella no necesitaba a los hombres. No le servía de nada ser mujer. No descansaría mientras aquel hombre viviera. Ya lo había jurado. Haría lo que pudiera para eliminar al señor de los Masen del mundo y ganarse con eso el agradecimiento de todos los verdaderos escoceses. Sin duda no se quedaría allí quieta mientras él le enseñaba aquella estrafalaria faja, como la que podría llevar un niño.

La idea le hizo soltar una risita.

—¿Hay algo que te divierta? —preguntó él, poniéndose en jarras e inclinándose sólo lo suficiente para que, a pesar del taparrabos, nadie pudiera tomarle por poco viril o mal dotado.

Morgan tragó saliva.

—He visto niños que llevan algo parecido, Masen.

—Llámame Edward, o te haré llamarme señor. ¿Entendido?

—Por supuesto, señor. Como vasallo forzado, permita que te diga que has vendido tu virilidad a las hadas llevando esa cosa.

—Tal vez. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tal vez?

—Te tranquilizaré, Isa. Sólo llevo taparrabos cuando estoy lejos, cerca de las fronteras y pasando por campos de batalla como el que dejamos ayer. Cuando estoy en mi valle, soy tan escocés como cualquiera.

—No lo comprendo —contestó ella.

—Los ingleses nos conocen. Saben cuáles son los mejores lugares para debilitar a un hombre y que siga vivo para torturarlo, como hiciste tú. Lo saben.

Bela arrugó la frente. Los Masen estaban confabulados con los Sassenach. Siempre lo habían estado. Casi todos los clanes supervivientes habían jurado lealtad a la corona inglesa.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Ahora sabes por qué no diste en nada vital. Lo tenía protegido. Ayúdame con el resto. Tengo una liebre asada para calmar mi apetito y venado para después.

Bella se sobresaltó.

—¿Lo sabías? —Abrió mucho los ojos. Lo había desollado y colgado a una buena distancia del campamento. Después había puesto a secar la piel. No sabía que él hubiera estado fuera el tiempo suficiente para descubrirlo.

—Lo sabía.

—No te mentí cuando me lo preguntaste. Me preguntaste por mi habilidad con el arco. Mi habilidad no es con el arco. Es con la flecha.

Él le sonrió. Bella tragó saliva al verlo.

—Intentaré ser más preciso con mis preguntas. La piel no tiene marcas a la vista. ¿Dónde le diste?

—En el ojo —contestó ella.

Él arqueó las cejas hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

—¿Tan bueno eres?

Ella asintió.

—¿A qué distancia?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé seguro. Nunca lo he medido. Cuando apunto le doy. La distancia no tiene nada que ver. Si está demasiado lejos, no tiro.

Él silbó y ella le observó recoger la túnica, pero no se la puso.

—Empiezo a pensar que serás un gran escudero al fin y al cabo, Isa, sin apellido ni clan. También creo que puedes ayudarme a arrancarme estas espinas del costado; estoy harto de fingir que no existen.

Levantó un brazo y le mostró al menos una docena de puntos rojizos donde asomaba una espina profundamente clavada. Bella abrió aún más los ojos ante lo que tenía que ser un dolor extremamente difícil de soportar para él, y lo miró a la cara.

Él le guiñó un ojo y viniendo de su atractiva cara, eso fue aún peor.

* * *

**Bueno com habeis podido comprobar Edward no tiene nada pequeño, esperemos a ver que pasa con estos dos con el paso del tiempo :)**


End file.
